they never expected this
by TheGirlofSeries
Summary: Everyone has a dark side.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Leverage.

**They never expected for this**

He never imagined that his past could emerge from the shadows. Not now, at least.

He was young when the CIA called. He was confused, angry, hurt. Of course he did not think. He had nothing to lose. He was with them, he changed.

He became a killer. Not that proud of it. Never. He just did not think them. Missions were only.

Sometimes he could not sleep, and sometimes he had nightmares. One day he just could not. He was tired. He had something to lose now. He had a family.

-You sure about this?

-Of course.-he handed his gun.

-We need you, Zero.

-They need more.

He left. No one would never know. He would have a normal life. What happened next…Somehow he had always felt guilty.

No, whisky did not help. It did not hurt so much. Was not enough, he needed something to occupy your mind. Was something of a past so far. His father would be proud if he knew?

He was a thief, as he was. And hated to know that.

No, he was different. He helped people. His father never did.

He built a new family, something he thought he would never again have.

They were well, and then it happened.

The CIA needed him again. He knew when she walked through the door that night. Any of the four was there.

-We have a problem, Zero.-she whispered.

-I'm no longer the agent zero. I left.

-They're in danger.

-Is a threat?

-Is the , come with me… The last time, zero.-he said nothing-They're in danger.

-You have said.

-Sixty-nine was killed. And his family…-she does not need to finish. He was still silence.-do not think will happen…?

-They don't have to know-he interrupted-especially Sophie.

-Of course. - They were silent.-Welcome back, Zero.

-Send someone to watch them.

…

-Why don't you call me Nate?

-I know better the Zero.

-Of course, Italian.

**The team will know the dark side of Nate? Wait for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

He was standing looking at the pictures." Sixty-nine was killed, and his family…"Her voice echoed in his head. That time the team should already be in your apartment. Would be wondering where he was…the door opened, making his thoughts evaporate.

-The six are waiting...

-When did he leave?

-Soon after you.

-Sixty-nine was a good agent.

-You too…they are waiting. - Nate followed her out of the room.

-LEVERAGE-

They were definitely impatient. It was eleven o'clock at night, where he was at the time? Sophie had called seven times, your phone was off. They were sitting on the couch, they were concerned.

That's it!-Hardson went to computer. - The tracker!

-LEVERAGE-

-So it was true? You came back? - Eighty-four was leaning near the door.

-No. It's temporary. And it's the last time.

-So go away again? Will leave his team as last time? Do not wait! You got others, is not it? They happen to know…

-Eighty-four! - The woman sitting in a corner warned.

-They have nothing to do with it. If you do not mind I want to finish soon, and go home. - The six agents have silence in the room. - Volkoff escaped from prison for one month. As we know, he killed sixty-nine in Africa one week ago. Before that he was behind the fifty-seven, which luckily escaped. Volkoff is eliminating everyone who had any relationship with his prison, and we are on the list.

The alarm sounded, several officers came running down the hall." Invaders!" was what they said.

-I thought it was a secure base! -Exclaimed the woman, turning to Italian-Is it safe, forty-six, was what you said!

There was more noise in the hallway. Nate walked out the door to see what was going. And then, down the hall came ten agents, all with guns drawn, and all pointed to those people who he knows very well. They were not invaders; they were thieves, their thieves.

-LEVERAGE-

The five robbers were now sitting in an unfamiliar room, in a secret base.

-Nate what's going on? - Sophie was the first to speak.

-What are you doing here? - Parker asked.

-It will not tell them? Eighty-four asked.

Nate sighed. They would not know?

-I... I work for them. Or better, I worked. It has long.

-You…you what? - Hardson exclaimed.

-He was one of us. - Fifty-seven added, against the wall.

Nate said nothing. What should he say? I was a murderer? He would rather die than admit, he had to protect them even if it meant lying to them.

**End of another****chapter****; ****do not****get mad****with me****.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nate was standing in the hallway alone with his thoughts. The four robbers were inside the room, wondering if it was all a dream confused. They could not imagine that the outside, having a mentor was having one of the worst days of his life. It is clear that he wanted them to know, was not the kind of thing you wake up one fine day and admits." Hey guys, I was a CIA assassin, but do not worry, it's been a long time." That's what he should say?

-Zero, we have to proceed with the mission-He turned to the woman who had just left the room.

- What will they do with them?

-They are invaders Zero, you know the protocol.

-It's my team! Will burn them?

-I can't let them go. - He opened his mouth to answer, then forty-six out and interrupted.

-They want to talk to you.

He nodded, sighed and went in the direction the door. The four robbers stared.

-What is going on Nate?-Elliot asked.

-We are in the middle of a job. You ... you have to go.

-Then comes. Let's go. - Sophie stood up.

-I can't. I have to help them.

-I do not believe we did not tell-Hardson looked the table as if his life depended on it.

- I could not Do not you understand? You know what they do with people who know too much? They burn. Eliminate all evidence that you existed one day; send you to any place, no name, and no nothing. You just cease to exist.

They did silence. The Italian came in, looked around.

-We have an alternative. - She went to Nate. - I searched the archives have done before. If they work for us, they can go.

- No, of course not. I will not let...

- Let's do this. - Parker interrupted. - Just go away even if you go with us. And how is not gonna happen now, we do the work.

- Fine- She went out and Nate followed, he would not let caught them also.

- Can not do this! - She turned to face it- Why not? Congratulations, you're going to have two teams working together,

-LEVERAGE-

The four robbers followed him to the boardroom. As they entered the five spies faced with an air of superiority. Eighty-four stood up; of course he had to criticize them.

-Really? They replaced it in?

- Draft, eighty-four.

Nate made a sign to turn fifty-seven screens. A sequence of pictures of plants and another secret base came.  
-Our target. It is here that Volkoff. The mission is simple: Number one: Get the files - another sequence of images- in them are all about Volkoff, its business, contacts, everything. Number two: Destroy the base. Number three: it eliminates.

- Who will do this? - Forty-six questioned  
-Do not be stupid, who better than a master assassin? There is Zero? - He faced.  
- Draft, eighty-four.  
- Nate - Sophie could not believe it.  
- I've always done, is not it? - He has not looked into his eyes when he said this. In fact he thought he could never do it.  
At that time he promised himself he would be the last time he would. Even if it was to defend his own life. His family did not need a killer.

**End of****chapter****. ****Nate****will kill****Volkoff****to****protect your****family****? ****Discover****the****next**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry****for the delay****, I promise to ****continue to the end****now.****Comments****are welcome****.**

After the meeting ended they left him alone in the room. Although every effort Nate could not think. It was not like before, he did it one day with the same preoccupation of those who read the newspaper on a lazy morning. But not now, no more the coldness with which he planned every detail the best way to get their targets. Perhaps there was no more a murderer inside him. Perhaps eighty-four was right, perhaps those four thieves had not done what Maggie did. He was no longer a killer. Until now he was fine with that.

Zero had requested, and if the only way was to bring him back from the shadows one last time, that option would have Nate?

-LEVERAGE-

- Do you think he will do?  
Parker was the first to speak. Now they were in another room that was all that was there? The Italian left them there with the excuse that "Zero need to think alone." They were silent ever since.

-Of course not, it's Nate. No matter what these spies said, is still Nate. - Hardson said more needed to convince himself of the girl.  
Nate was still, his mentor, his friend, the closest a father he had ever had.  
- I've heard of it. Zero. I heard many stories about this place, and about him. A secret base full of elite assassins. I was always told it was a ghost, or just a fun story to the cadets. It seemed silly at the time, said that if you were good enough, Zero would lead to his team. I never believed. - Elliot ended.  
Hardson raised with a jump, starting in the direction the door.  
- Nate is not a killer.

**-**LEVERAGE-

A light, a plan was all he needed. All he saw was his body lying on the ground, inert. Somehow had always a failure, someone was always caught, left for back, never had an outlet. And he was always there to watch. Unless ... yes, that was the plan. It was what he would do, there was no other way, and he just hoped they could forgive him.

Nate got up and ran out of room, the Italian was standing outside.  
-I have a plan. Are you in it.  
-I'm going to like this plan?  
-Probably not. Most do not worry; it's not the worst part.

-LEVERAGE-

-Are you sure? - She asked as they headed to where the two teams were assembled.  
- It's the only way. -he opened the door. They were all silent. - We have a plan. Our sources said that in two days, Volkoff will leave the base. They are going away, and we know that if it does not have another chance. In two days, let the hiding him in the infiltrate, we rescued our agents lost Hardson and fifty-seven will go on their computers and take what we need.  
- It is impossible to hack them out, Zero.  
-That's why you guys are going to come. We will not be long after we go; you two take care of computers, Elliot and eighty-four care of security. Sophie Parker, forty-six: the prison is underground, you guys have to get up there and bring our players back. Twenty-eight and I go behind the Volkoff.

-You should rest, if they want to go home to prepare we can arrange transportation. - The Italian headed the four thieves. May want to go with them, Zero. It will be a difficult mission.  
-Of course.  
The Italian nodded, and left the room.  
Two hours later they were on a jet en route to Boston, none of them spoke. There was much to be said, of course. But not words enough.

When the jet landed, they came down, walked silently up the street full of people unconnected to what was to come for five.  
- We will meet here in two days, six in the morning. - Nate said. They exchanged a last look and each entered a taxi. Under the two, the baffled blue eyes and brown facing the street. Sophie broke the silence.  
- Come with me. - They got into a taxi and remained silent all the way up to her apartment.  
-Sophie ... -he did not know where to start.  
-Wait here. - She stopped letting him alone in the room. She returned after a few minutes, holding a book. - In the middle. - She gave it to Nate.  
He was not interested in knowing what the book, just opened was. In the middle was...  
- A bullet?  
-Remember that working in the bank? The first time I shot you in a job. I kept her to remember how I almost lost you. Do not do that again Nate. - She hugged him, and she can not say anything. Had not enough words.


	5. Chapter 5

They were back in the meeting room. Again in silence. A deep silence that said a lot and nothing at the same time, that oppressed the eardrums.  
Eighty-four came in carrying a silver briefcase. Placed in front of Nate. A look of interrogation, a nod. Nate opened the bag carefully.  
- What about? - Two Desert Eagles faced the former agent. Nate sighed.  
- Eighty-four ...  
- Do not want to go there without having to fire a few shots, right?  
- Actually yes. - The other man gave a dry laugh.  
- You must have training, really. If you have forgotten, Volkoff is your target.  
- Thanks for reminding me. - He slammed the lid of the suitcase.  
On the opposite side of the room, his thieves reparsed parts of the plan. He looked back at clock, the Italian came into the room.  
- The helicopter is ready, Zero.

- Ok - he stood up and looked at his reflection in the window that opened onto the corridor. He wore a bulletproof vest on each side there was a fit for the weapons. His blue eyes looked like ice. He thought he would never see Zero again. - Come on.

-LEVERAGE-

The helicopter had decided in a clearing fifteen base Volkoff. They walked in silence. It was dark. Nobody realizes that arrived before fifty-seven do to stop sign, the place looked like an abandoned warehouse. They exchange looks, Nate makes a sign to twenty-eight, they advanced in silence, and there were five guards at the door.  
He really did not want to think about the countless times you've had done, while the guards looked at. He knew that if he did not could go on and do what was necessary. He just pulled the trigger.

The others joined them at the door.  
- Do you know what to do, stay with the headphones and try to avoid being seen. Whatever happens to the helicopter back in two hours, the Italian will be waiting for you guys.  
They entered. Each was in one direction, Parker, Sophie and sixty-four for the underground. Elliot, eighty-four, Hardson fifty-seven left to control room.  
Nate and twenty-four went down the hall, they had to find Volkoff.  
Everything was running incredibly well, they heard a shot occasionally by phone. No one commented at all. Nate and twenty-four continued their search.  
- Zero, I found it. - Fifty-seven announced after twenty minutes. - Follow the corridor where you guys are right at the last door.  
- Nate, I ... I also got something.  
- Hardson what you found?  
- Oh ... I do not know looks like some kind of plant to build something great. There's something here that looks like a ... is not ridiculous.  
- What is Hardson?  
- It seems the core of a bomb, the more this is ridiculous, right? - Silence-Nate?

- Continue. This going well.  
- Nate, I got the card, I'm going back to Sophie and sixty-four to release the agents.  
- Good job, Parker. - He stopped. Deep breath and opened the door. So there was a lamp lit the room. The man was sitting in an armchair in a corner.  
- Zero. How long ha ...  
- Volkoff.  
- Do you two have come to kill me? Is this twenty-eight? - He rose - You will not make it zero. - Suddenly, there was a hiss in their headphones. Volkoff smiled.  
- What did you do with them?  
- Do not worry; your precious thieves will be fine if you guys go down the weapons. - Two Desert Eagles fell on the floor.  
- Let them go, Volkoff.  
- Poor Agent Zero. Tao sure you can save those he loves. - The doors opened with a thud.

They came one by one with their hands on high.  
- Well, hello. Good to know them personally. I say that I have been personally observed them. Actually you guys four. Yes, these thieves are the Reason our Agent Zero being here, is not zero?  
- What's he talking about? - Asked Hardson  
- Now-Volkoff laughed you guys do not know? Well then I reckon. A few weeks ago I ran away from a certain institution security of the CIA, I was very angry; it had delayed a lot of my business. Anyway, I killed one of the former partners of his beloved Zero. Is clear that after I tried one that I missed a sign. In short, Zero was also, I mean, he's on my list. Not only him, you guys too. Of course he could not let that happen.


End file.
